Dracula
Count Dracula is a vampire that was Grim's childhood hero. When he danced for Tanya she instantly fell in love with him, they married and had a son named Dick. However, Dracula ran away from her when she beat him up while he was in bat form, since Tanya didn't know he turned into a bat. Personality Dracula is a sharp, kind of senile, forgetful old man that calls Grim "Skeleton-Man" or "Big Dummy". Typical of most old people, he gets angry at people for wanting to do things for him. He is very rude to most of the people he meets, even children. He never thanks anyone for anything, no matter what they do. The only person who is able to put him in his place is his wife Tanya who's strong nature intimidated him into listening to her. He also enjoys dancing doing so at every chance he gets, he always wants people to see him dance. He tends to refer to himself in the third person: -“Not on Dracula’s face!” -“Dracula was clearly drawin’ Abraham Lincoln!” -“Dracula wouldn’t touch her with the wolfman’s teeth!” When it was revealed he is the father of Dick and the grandfather of Irwin, Dracula was horrified that his family were "a buncha nerds" even begging Lionel to destroy him. Despite that, he seems to have settled in with his family as he was seen eating dinner with them at their home. In Underfist: Halloween Bash, he is seen giving helpful advice to his grandson and the latter's friends. He doesn’t suck blood and prefers the “scrape and lick” method. History Dracula had a best friend named Lionel Van Helsing. However, their friendship ended when Dracula married Tanya (because Lionel fell in love with her first and Dracula made his move when Tanya knocked Lionel out). He is Irwin's grandfather meaning that Irwin is part vampire while also being part mummy. Dracula lived in 'The Home of the Ancients', a retirement home for the elderly population of The Underworld, (its entrance is a portal located in at the doorway to the thirteenth wing of a human retirement home,) along with fellow old-timers, The Bride of Frankenstein, and The Wolfman. In Underfist: Halloween Bash, he seems to be living with his wife Tanya and having to take care of her. He also appeared in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure at Grim's trial. He is also seen dancing in a white suit when Billy sing Scary-O. Dracula's age seems to vary. Grim says Dracula is his childhood hero, but Grim himself has been around since Jurassic times, so Dracula would have to be much older. However, Dracula was portrayed as a young man with no gray hair in the seventies, only going gray in the few decades time gap between then and the present. Appearances *"Home of the Ancients" *"Nergal's Pizza" *"Fear and Loathing in Endsville" *"Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" *"Dracula Must Die!" *"Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" *"Underfist: Halloween Bash" Trivia *Dracula's friend, Lionel Van Helsing is an obvious reference to the well known family of vampire hunters, the Van Helsings. *Dracula's appearance is based on the 1972 movie Blacula, right down to mustache and soul patch. His appearance in the 70s more closely resembles this. *His voice and characterization, including calling people "dummy", are based on Red Foxx, a comedian best known for the show Sanford and Son. It shows slight similarities to actor Mr. T as well. *Much like Fred Fredburger, Dracula instantly became one of the most popular and well-known characters in the show. He was even the host of a few Cartoon Network marathons during the Yes! era as a puppet. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, he synergies with Johnny Bravo. Fusion Fall In the past, he appeared for the first time during the Halloween 2009 event, he arrived at Peach Creek Commons (Cul-De-Sac, both Future and Past) because he was tired of staying at the Home of the Ancients, and also because he found some Pumpkin Crates to sell. Selling Items from the front have described several sudden, eerie changes to the Cartoon Network Universe. The sky has turned completely dark and appears to be in a state of perpetual night. Strange, chilling music is everywhere. And perhaps most unsettling of all, Fusion Monsters have taken on new appearances and many have begun using new attacks. On the up side, Dracula is tired of the Home of the Ancients, and begun hanging out in the Cul-de-Sac. He is handing out free Halloween costumes! (He's also selling pumpkins which might contain cool accessories.) He sells the Holo Suit, an event-only item (though now a a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). Three pieces are available free, while the rest are obtained through random luck after buying a Pumpkin Crate (which also gives out Gumballs-mostly Gumballs). As of now he is the only holiday character not to give out any holiday missions. After the Halloween event, he left and his whereabouts were unknown. He is the only event NPC not to appear at the Birthday Bash. Return Dracula's biography pictured not used on the website returned yet again selling Pumpkin crates and three new Ben 10 outfits such as: BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benvicktor with other pieces of the set in the special Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.S. After the event, He once again left the Universe.On September 2, 2012, Dracula was put back into the game, selling the same items he sold the previous year. After this, he left once more. This was caused by the AI server reset the developers did when they implemented a minor fix to the chat system. Gallery See Dracula/Gallery Videos Scrape and lick Billy and Mandy Irwin Hearts Mandy Shorties 02 Dracula De Bergerac Pictionary with Dracula-0 The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wii-Dracula's Quotes es:Drácula ja:ドラキュラ Category:Characters Category:Members of Irwin's Family Category:Former Villains Category:African American Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural beings Category:Underfist characters Category:Characters voiced by Phil LaMarr Category:Monsters